


Gems

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Castiel, Bottom Dean, Humor, M/M, Smut, pejazzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assumptions may be made. Yeah. So. Basically everyone would know. Dean groaned in mortification, and arousal, cause seriously that thing Cas did when he rolled Dean’s balls, that was great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gems

Dean covered his eyes with his forearm and groaned, helplessly turned on by his boyfriend’s mouth and nothing about this weird situation could stop that. He really shouldn’t have caved so easy. But could you blame him? Cas just had to look at him with those baby blues and pout a little, and yeah Dean was a goner. He tried to think about how humiliating it should be, tried to think about his manhood and sports and shit like that, but nope.

Nope.

His cock was swelling up hard and fast as Cas sucked him down. He really couldn’t be blamed. Right. So. When Cas surfaced with a triumphant grin on his face, one hand still stroking Dean’s spit wet cock, all Dean could do was sigh with defeat.

“It’ll be fun.” Cas grated out in his rough voice.

Dean moved his arm and squinted down at Cas, pink lips shiny, hair tousled. “No one will know it’s me, right?”

Cas squinted at him. “No one will have your identity, of course. Your face won’t be in any of these photos….”

Dean could sense a but. “…. But?….”

Cas rolled his eyes, hand still distractedly working over Dean’s cock. “…. but, most people on campus do know that we are boyfriends. And assumptions may be made.”

Assumptions may be made. Yeah. So. Basically everyone would know. Dean groaned in mortification, and arousal, cause seriously that thing Cas did when he rolled Dean’s balls, that was great.

“Fine, okay, you can do whatever you want.”

Dean conceded and Cas just lit up, jumping off the bed for his supplies that were on the desk across the room. Taking a deep breath and reassuring himself that he was doing this for his amazing, talented, weird as shit boyfriend, Dean shifted on the bed and folded his arms under his head so he could watch. He was still not entirely certain that this was going to be pain free.

…. not that he didn’t mind a little pain. Every now and then. The right kind at least.

Cas settled between his thighs again with that clunky large camera of his and a packet of sparkly pre-stickied gems on sheets. Dean wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be called. They weren’t meant for dicks that was sure. It was this weird thing girls did, vajazzling or something, where they shaved off their pubes and put little tacky fake gems where a landing strip should be.

Now, Dean was all for manscaping and keeping things groomed. He trimmed, and if he was feeling fancy he even did a little bit of shaping. But it felt strangely exposed to have his entire area shaved bare. The deed was already done, and okay it maybe aroused him more than it should have to get Cas between his legs with a razor commanding him in that voice to ‘stay still Dean’ while every last scrap of hair was shaved off. But it was all smooth now and it all felt so sensitive to the barest graze of fingers or tongue. Dean should never have agreed that if Cas could get him hard, Cas could vajazzle him.

Or, pejazzle.

Wait, what was it even called if a guy did it?

It probably didn’t even have a name. Because it was weird as hell and totally not normal.

Cas’ hands were soothing though, stroking down his thighs and over his belly. “Dean, are you all right? We can stop, if you really want to.”

Dean shifted his hips a little lower, more into Cas’ lap, and tried for a winning smile. “Nah sweetheart, I’m fine. You do what you need.”

And Cas smiled at him all wide and bright and yeah Dean was royally fucked. It wasn’t as bad as he suspected though. Cas pulled these little strips of gems off after placing them, it was like, there were these sheets right that you peeled off and the gems sticky side was exposed to be put wherever you wanted, then there was another sheet that was pulled off to leave them there…..

Basically, Cas was temporarily gluing bright shiny gems to Dean’s pubis.

And oddly enough, all the attention, Cas’ careful touches and also his completely naked and aroused state between Dean’s legs, made the whole ordeal not too bad. Kind of enjoyable.

….okay it was totally hot.

Having thoroughly pejazzled him, Cas pulled back with a smile. “There. It looks wonderful, Dean.”

And Dean couldn’t believe that he actually believed Cas. At least this shit wasn’t on his dick, it was placed artfully around the base of his cock and even a few gems made their way down onto the top of his balls. It was all reds and silvers and purples, shiny against tan skin. Dean couldn’t see it properly from his vantage, but he had no doubt that Cas’d be showing him the photos in a few days. The camera Cas held was quiet as Cas moved around him, propping his dick here or there, stroking every now and then to keep him hard although that really somehow wasn’t an issue, spreading his thighs and posing his hands.

So, Dean had met Cas in college, in a core class that Dean had chosen because he thought it’d be easy. Art History. No problem right? Yeah, well, apparently it was a lot harder than Dean thought but his strange, reclusive class mate Castiel had decided to help Dean. With copious amounts of kinky sex. And studying. Dean was a goner. It didn’t take long for him to get obsessed. And now, two years later, Dean was on track with his engineering degree and Cas was making some weird art statement piece about the toxicity of saturated masculinity and the divisiveness of the sexes by….. by gluing gems onto Dean’s junk and photographing it.

Dean still couldn’t believe that anything with genitals would be allowed for a college project.

But Cas was clicking away, posing him, photographing him, with these pretty little things sparkling around his cock and Dean was kind of - totally - in to all of it. So he liked being watched. Feeling wanted. So what.

Cas sat up with a wide smile and set his camera aside. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah,” his voice was a little rough, “Yeah of course. You gonna thank me proper now, sweetheart?”

Licking his plush lips, Castiel slid back between Dean’s legs. “Mmm, I’d say you’ve earned it.”

And Dean’s dick might have jumped at the drop in Cas’ voice, at the words he chose. “Please.”

Stretching over to the nightstand, Cas picked up the lube waiting there and slicked himself, teasing several fingers around Dean’s hole and boring a hole into his skull with that intense gaze.

“So good for me, Dean, so beautiful…”

And Dean would never admit but those words made him twist with an uncomfortable sort of longing, a tight pull in his gut but at least Cas was pressing several fingers in to him, curling them up and gripping on to Dean’s cock as he did. So that was all right. That was good. Dean was good with wanting this. Lifting a leg to curl around Cas’ waist, he pulled his boyfriend closer.

“C’mon man, I’m good, come on…”

Cas pulled his fingers back, slicked up, and they did this at least once a day if not more, so really it didn’t take much for Dean to be ready. Plus he kind of like that taut drawn stretch at first, that adjustment. Cas knew. Cas got him.

Hot cock head pressing against his rim, Cas pushed in easy and bottomed out quick. A hand gripped Dean’s thigh and pushed his leg up, slinging it over a shoulder. One leg to the side and one leg up high, Dean was open perfectly as Cas slid into his body and fucked him lazy. Hands reached up to grip on to Cas’ shoulders, Dean whined until Cas hefted his hips at more of a tilt, shoving in to him at just the right angle to make Dean gasp breathlessly.

Dean could feel as a few gems popped off his skin, as the glue of their backing gave way and the hard little bits of plastic wedged between him and Cas, but he didn’t give one single fuck. It was kind of itchy, kind of unpleasant, but that only made the sweet ache in his gut and the spot inside him that lit up at Cas’ insistent press even more sharp. Holding on tight, Dean pulled Cas down for a kiss. Panting into his mouth, slick with sweat and moving together seamlessly, Dean let the pleasure and affection roll through him as his toes curled and he came with a whine.

Cas eased his leg down. Grasped his cock to squeeze out the last spurts, licked at his fingers teasingly. And Dean, fuck but Dean was such a goner. There were still a few little bright gems stuck to the base of his dick. It was okay. Cas put them there.

Dean trusted that Cas would take care of him.


End file.
